hemeras_new_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat is fairly simple. Separated into different types based on the severity of the encounter, all forms of combat—regardless of what type of combat it is—are dependent on a rolling system. The rolling system is not especially complicated and is as follows: * If you roll higher than someone, your action succeeds * If they roll higher than you, they can dodge or block * If you both roll the same thing, there is mutual cancellation Additional rules and specifications regarding the combat system can be found below in the various sections outlined in the table. Bonuses and Skillcards Skillcards of different classifications grant tangible numerical bonuses in order to improve your rate of success, as seen below: * Rank I grants a +12 to roll * Rank II grants a +10 to a roll * Rank III grants a +8 to a roll * Rank IV grants +4 to a roll * Rank V grants +2 to a roll These bonuses only apply to the skillcards, and your actions must be realistic within the constraints of what your skill card enables. Rules of Combat Turns Turn order must be adhered to during combat encounters. You skip over another person's turn, unless the person in question willingly sacrifices their turn in favor of yours (in this case, you would go twice). This must be decided before combat encounters. Similarly, turn substitution (wherein you and someone else switch your places) must also be discussed and decided upon prior to the start of any encounters. Stages Every combat encounter adheres to the stage system. There are three stages of combat with a total of nine rolls per encounter: * 1st stage consists of the first three rolls from either participant. This is the only ''time allies may join into a skirmish if they are not already involved. If they do not join during 1st stage, they cannot participate during the later stages. * '''2nd stage' consists of the middle three rolls from either participants. Usually, at this point, a spectator or crowd will begin to make assumptions regarding the potential victor. * 3rd stage '''consists of the final three rolls from either participant. Following the last roll, the combat encounter is concluded and a victor is decided based on the amount of successes compared to the amount of failures with comparative tallies (each player needs to record their success and failures). Fleeing At any time, a participant may roll to flee. The threshold that determines whether or not one is able to flee increases the longer the fight continues. At 1st stage, the person fleeing is only required to roll above the pursuer. At 2nd stage, it increases to three numbers above the pursuers roll, and at 3rd stage it increases to five numbers above the pursuers roll. Certain skillcards can be used to create bonuses for fleeing rolls, but before you add anything to your roll be sure to contact an administrator to see if it would be feasible in the given situation. Types of Combat Controlled Controlled combat refers to encounters that are conducted for the sake of practice or improvement. Any injuries resulting from a controlled combat encounter are superficial (i.e bruises, light slashes, and so on) and heal fairly quickly. To that end, you can repeatedly involve yourself in controlled combat encounters. Hazardous Hazardous combat refers to combat encounters that pose a risk of significant or even permanent injuries, but not necessarily death. A hazardous combat encounter is one that involves a certain degree of ill-intent from one of the participants. Much like controlled combat, you can choose to involve yourself in multiple hazardous encounters, but the risk is considerably greater. Lethal Lethal combat refers to combat encounters that almost always result in the death of one of the contenders. Lethal combat encounters can be conducted at any time, but must have '''merit. You need a reason to kill somebody, though it does not have to be especially profound. Lethal encounters are the only types of combat encounters wherein allies can intervene on either parties behalf, but they must roll at least four numbers higher than the aggressor's previous roll in order to enter. This can only be done once and cannot be attempted thereafter. Category:Guide